


Poważna kradzież

by Lampira7



Series: Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Snart ma Barry'ego, tam gdzie go chce.





	Poważna kradzież

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grand Larceny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751816) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



Gryzący mróz przeniknął przez trójpolimerową barierę wprost do ciała Barry’ego, który zbyt rozproszony i zajęty tym, by ocieplić kostium za pomocą drgań, by móc uwolnić stopy z lodu bez przegrzania reszty ciała, nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie.

Podskoczył lekko, gdy Snart, poruszając się cicho jak kot, podszedł do niego i zaskoczył go swoim nagłym pojawieniem się koło niego. Allen w swojej obronie mógł powiedzieć, że zakładał, iż Kapitan Mróz nie będzie czekał i jak najszybciej ucieknie, po tym jak upewnił się, że jego pościg został dosłownie zamrożony w miejscu.

Ale najwidoczniej Snart nie śpieszył się, żeby uciec z łupem. Ściągnął gogle, a coś w jego wyrazie twarzy sprawiło, że Barry przestał walczyć z lodem. W środku odczuwał coś na kształt mdłości. Niemal uznał, że to był strach, ale przecież nie bał się Snarta od dłuższego czasu. Ciągle ścierali się ze sobą, w znanym już tańcu, ale od czasu, gdy zawiązali układ w lesie, to zranione ego i kilka zadrapań było najgorszymi urazami jakie mieli po starciu ze sobą. Barry wiedział, że Snart raczej go nie skrzywdzi.

Mimo tego, jego intensywne spojrzenie sprawiło, że serce Barry’ego zabiło trochę szybciej.

— Co ty… — zaczął, ale posunął się tylko tyle, ponieważ jego pytanie zostało ucięte przez wargi Snarta na jego ustach.

To nieśpieszny, przemyślany pocałunek — nie posiadający w sobie agresywności i złości, jak to sobie wyobrażał Barry, gdyby on i Snart kiedykolwiek podali się wzajemnemu przyciąganiu, buzującemu miedzy nimi niczym błyskawica. Wargi Snarta poruszały się lekko, ale bez wahania, jego zimna dłoń odziana w rękawiczkę była przyciśnięta do gorącego policzka Barry’ego, gdy przyciągnął głowę bohatera.

Barry nie miał czasu na reakcję, zbyt oszołomiony, by coś zrobić. Zanim wziął się w garść, pocałunek się skończył tak szybko, jak zaczął.

Snart cofnął się. Jego palce dotykały szczęki Barry’ego, gdy opuszczał rękę. Dreszcz przebiegający przez plecy Allena nie miały nic wspólnego z lodem otaczającym jego stopy. Jego język wysunął się, by oblizać wargi, przyciągając wzrok Snarta. Barry nie sądził, że wyobraził sobie, jak lodowy błękit oczu przestępcy stał się jeszcze ciemniejszy.

Nie był w stanie być całkowicie zirytowany uśmiechem Snarta bijącym samozadowoleniem, ponieważ był zbyt rozproszony przez wspomnienie, tych warg na swoich ustach. Nie potrafił się wysłowić.

— Naprawdę? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie…

Potrząsnął głową, milknąc. Bo serio, o kim mówił? Oczywiście, że Snart by to zrobił.

Len wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie nie odczuwając skruchy.

— Złodziej. — Wskazał na siebie. — Kradnę różne rzeczy.

Barry prychnął.

— Czy jest coś jeszcze, co chcesz jeszcze ukraść, jak już się w tym upierasz?

Brwi Snarta uniosły się, a Barry od razu zdał sobie sprawę, jak można zinterpretować jego słowa. Poczuł ciepło na policzkach i cicho modlił się, żeby słabe oświetlenie i jego maska sprawiły, żeby jego rumieniec nie był aż tak oczywisty.

— Teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniałeś, może być coś, na co mam od dłuższego czasu ochotę. — Ten znany ton był głębszy i bardziej celowy, niż zwykle. Przenikliwe niebieskie oczy wędrowały po ciele Barry’ego tak powolnie i zamierzenie, że nie było wątpliwości, co Snart miał na myśli. — Kuszące, ale czas biegnie. Policjanci będę tutaj… — zrobił pokaz sprawdzania zegarka, chociaż Barry był pewien, że odmierzył to wszystko, co do sekundy — za dwie minuty, czterdzieści sekund. Lepiej, żebyś szybko przywołał jakieś ciepłe myśli, Flash. — Z uśmieszkiem wskazał na miejsce, gdzie lód wciąż pokrywał buty Barry’ego.

Barry przywołał grymas na twarzy, mając nadzieje, że spoglądał ze złością na Snarta.

— Zabawne. Wiesz, że przyjdę po ciebie, jak tylko się uwolnię?

Barry uznał, że brzmiało to dość groźnie i pogratulował sobie, że nie ujawnił, jak bardzo był zdenerwowany. Przynajmniej na razie. To, co zamierzał zrobić ze Snartem, gdy go złapie, to będzie zupełnie inną sprawą.

Uśmiech Snarta stał się ostry jak brzytwa.

— Trzęsę się ze strachu — powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą.

Założył z powrotem gogle i wsiadł na motor. Z bezczelnym pomachaniem na dowiedzenia, odjechał, pozostawiając Barry’ego z zamarzniętymi stopami i płonącymi policzkami oraz z uczuciem swoich warg odciśniętych na ustach bohatera.


End file.
